The Count
by Hardy1
Summary: In the year 51XX a person tells the legend of MegaMan X


Disclaimer: Don't own them someday hope to.  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Gail Mckinnon  
  
  
The Count  
  
  
By  
  
  
William Hardy Whitehead  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The year 51XX:  
  
As I see people walking down the streets and look at all the trees in the park I think about the wonderful statues in the center of the park, that was finally finished after years of reconstruction. I remember the story my mother told me all my life about how humans and Reploids were once consider two different races. She call it The Count  
  
  
The Count  
  
  
Two men one of light the other of dark. Two men created two beings to surpass humans and robots, but while one wanted to bring a new age to humanity the other wished to bring about its doom. Thus the first Reploid and Maverick were born.  
  
In honor of his robot, which had done so much good and who was like a son to him, by creating and naming him in the robot's image. The other created his in mockery of his other creation.   
  
They both put their creations in storage. One did so because he feared what his creation might become. The other did so as a back up incases all his other plans failed him. To insure the survival of his creations one weapons for him. The other created a virus to reek havoc.  
  
Two men created two machines that were so much alike they could be called brothers. Yet both had been made for two different reasons.   
  
Many years after their creators deaths they would be awakened. One was to be studied and would led to the mass production of Reploids. However Reploids were not robots as people soon found out. Things may have happened differently had not the other awaken. When he awoke the virus he carried within he awoke as well. The virus caused Reploids to turn into Maverick who only wanted to hurt people and to rule the world.  
  
Now four stood to fight over the world. The two, who were created in a forgotten age, who were made to be bitter enemies became partners and friends under the guidance of the one who had made the one they all stood against.   
  
Through many years and many battles four stood but death must have its due. He who had open Pandora's box past on.  
  
He had wanted to help humanity to a golden age. His actions caused the coming of the Reploids. He had created humanities greatest evil. He would be forever remembered as a man of honor who was blinded by his pride.  
  
Now there were three. For a time it appeared as though goodness would win the day, but then the sins of the father were put upon the son. The virus, who at one point had been banished, returned.  
  
Two friends who were born to destroy each other, who at first stood together as brothers, now fought each other as if it were destined by a higher power. In the end they could not kill each other. One stood to strike but could not. Though born to be adversaries the two had become brothers. Still once more Death was to have his due.  
  
Once more three stood each prepared to die but for now death came only to one.  
  
He was made to bring about the end of humanity. An instrument of an all but forgotten mad man. Instead his program had been transferred along with the virus to another. The being who he had fought for years the Reploid who now sealed his own fate. He was born a villain but died a hero and would live forever on as a legend.  
  
Now once more two stood. One was the incarnation of man's hopes and dreams the other represented hate and darkness. These two titian's battled for an untold amount of time each pressing each other to their limits and beyond. Then one fell.  
  
He had started life as a savior of people. He was head of the Maverick Hunters. He was a Reploid of honor. Yet he was corrupted and became the bane of humanity. He would be remembered as the greatest threat ever seen and mentioned only in the comparison to Hitler.  
  
Now one stood alone what had been started by two so long ago was now finished one had stood and one had fallen. He was all that was left.  
  
He would be called a hero and bore the name of a legend. As he looked out upon the world and saw the carnage around him he thought about what was lost and what had been found? Then in a moment of sudden revelation he saw the answer. Humans and Reploids could no longer stand alone the count was done the two had become one.  



End file.
